The present invention relates to new antibiotic compounds, collectively identified as LL-F28249, which are produced by the fermentation of a nutrient medium with the strain of the microorganism Streptomyces cyaneogriseus subsp. noncyanogenus LL-F28249, NRRL No. 15773 and to the pharmaceutically and pharmacologically-acceptable salts thereof.